We are one
by Marisay-chan
Summary: How does Rikuo normally communicate with himself?


_Marisay-chan writing again! In apologies for not updating 'Life as a Nurarihyon' for a long time, I decided to post this together with chapter ten of 'Life as a Nurarihyon' as a small present! This story is a bit last minute though…so…yeah…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story. ^_^_

_To clear some things up:_

_This is set after they defeated Nue…I think…*Shrug*_

_In Italics are thoughts_

_Summary: How does Rikuo normally communicate with himself?_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

**_Sharing the same soul is enough to prove it, despite the difference in appearance_**

* * *

Rikuo chuckled as all the yokais made fools out of themselves, pouring wines on top of each other's head, dancing and laughing happily.

He then glanced out at the opened door, looking at the cherry blossom tree. He widened his eyes as he spotted a figure sitting at one of the branches.

Excusing himself, Rikuo slowly made his way outside, before standing in front of the tree, the petals of the cherry blossom scattering around him. Looking up, he smiled at the white-blacked hair person sitting at the branch.

"Sometimes, it's really hard to believe that you are me." Rikuo commented, still smiling.

The person turned to look at him, swinging his legs as he smirked, staring at Rikuo with his crimson eyes. "Why is that?"

"You are just too different from me, aside of you being a yokai that is."

The yokai smirked again, turning to look at the moon. "That is just appearance wise." He glanced at Rikuo, winking at him. "Within, we are the same."

Rikuo chuckled. "It sure doesn't feel that way."

The yokai looked at Rikuo for a while. "…Do you…ever regret having me within you?"

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked up at him, seeing those crimson eyes staring at him intently.

The winds gently swept against them, swaying their hair and clothes.

Rikuo let out a smile. "Never."

The yokai blinked at the confident answer.

"At first, I was very reluctant to acknowledge you." Rikuo told him. "I mean, you would as well, suddenly finding out that you have another person within you. But, as we fought together," Memories of them fighting against Gyuki, killing Kyuso, defeating Tamazuki, training with Tono yokais and…facing Nue. "I realized that I can't always protect everyone with just my own strength. So," Rikuo smiled at him happily. "I am just glad that I have you by my side! You are me, after all!"

The yokai blinked again, before letting out a smile. "You just contradicted yourself, I hope you realized that as well."

"Eh? I did?" Rikuo blinked.

The yokai smirked. "You just said that I am you. Which means that you are in fact protecting everyone with your own strength, seeing as I am you."

"Eh?" Rikuo thought of what he just said. "Ah…that's true."

"You are still child after all." The yokai told him, jumping off the branch he was resting on, and landing in front of Rikuo.

"I am not a child." Rikuo grinned, recalling this particular conversation during the time when they were about to fight against Tamazuki.

"You are one, that is why I called you that. Always so clueless about the things around you."

"Ah…" Rikuo blinked rapidly, before grinning broadly. "If that is so, you are a child as well right, since you are me?"

The yokai merely raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, I am not the only one who is clueless about things around me." Rikuo said, holding up a finger. "Haaa…I sure feel sorry for Tsurara."

The yokai blinked. "What do you mean by that? What has Tsurara got to do with this?"

Rikuo laughed. "Nothing." He sang out, before slowly disappearing along with the cherry blossom petals that flew past him.

"Oi!" The yokai tried to stop him from going off, to no avail. "Keh, I will get you for this."

A chuckle came as his reply.

The yokai then turned to look at the moon again.

_Maybe I should give you a name some day._

"Ah?" The yokai blinked once again at the question. "What nonsense are you sprouting? Why give me a name when I am you?"

_Well, it's a bit weird to always talk to you without a name…I will think of something._

The yokai shook his head. "Whatever, do as you wish."

_I will! Until then, you will always be Nura Rikuo, my other self!_

The yokai, Nura Rikuo, grinned. "Hn. You don't need to tell me that. You and I will always be one no matter what happens."

"Young Master! There you are!"

Rikuo turned to the voice, to see Tsurara running along the floorboards. "Yo, Tsurara."

"Ah, you have taken your night form…" Tsurara blushed slightly.

Rikuo smirked. "Come on. Let's go in and join the others." He stood beside Tsurara.

Tsurara took one look at him and blushed "O-O-Of course!" She then ran off inside the room.

Rikuo stared after her. "What was that?"

_You are really clueless._

"What? What are you talking about?" Rikuo was slightly irritated by that. "Tell me!"

_Nope! That's what you get for calling me a child!_

A vein popped on Rikuo's head. "Keh! I will really get you for this!"

_Hahaha, if you can that is!_

The cherry blossom tree sway against the wind as Rikuo continued to argue with himself, gaining the attention of the other yokais, who were sweatdropping as they witness the strange behavior of their Third Heir.

~The End~

* * *

_Hahaha Night Rikuo is just so clueless!_

_That's all Folks! Do tell me what you think about this by reviewing!_


End file.
